Lies of the Past
by BAJ
Summary: Jim and the gang are going to visit Jim's mother's grave site. But something worries Gene about the crew's visit. Just what is Gene hiding.


Hi everyone, Well this is my first attempt at an Outlaw Star fic so I hope you   
like it. This story takes place one year after the end of the Series. Thanks  
for reading and enjoy. By the way I do not, nor do I claim to own any of the  
Outlaw Star charaters. This is a completely fictional story.  
  
Let's GGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Outlaw Star was speeding throught space has it headed twoards its  
destination. Inside the strange but familar crew was passing the time with  
a card game. At the moment it was down to Melfina, Jim, and Gene. As Sasuka and  
Aisha looked on Jim and Gene kept rasing the stakes. Evetually it got to the  
point where Gene called out Jim.   
  
"Well, what do you have?" said Gene in a sly tone  
  
"3 ACES read em and weep." said Jim  
  
"HA!, 4 Jacks You lose." said a proud Gene  
  
"What......No way you must of cheated" Jim protested  
  
"You wish, now for all my cash!" said Gene  
  
"Wait one minute. You have not called Melfina yet" said Sasuka calmly  
  
"Oh yeah, well hey Mel what do got." said Gene  
  
"Um, I forget does a full house beat 4 of a kind" said a confused Melfina  
  
"WHAT!" yelled Gene staring at her cards.  
  
Jim ran around and sure enough she had a king and queen Full House.  
"Ha, Mel wins alright!" said Jim  
  
Gene bowed his head in disappointment and said. "Crap,........hey wait  
Mel and I are togetheir so she'll be sure to share it with me."   
  
"You wish Gene, as soon as we get to the next station. I'm going   
shopping!" said Melfina  
  
Sasuka meriely smiled as Jim and Ashia precided to give high fives to  
Mel. Even while Gene looked on in disgust. Before Jim could begin the ritual  
of making fun of him a small pink can appeared from no where.  
  
"Sorry to break up the fun, but we will be arriving at the Barton  
Space Station in one hour. We are about to pass Athena IV." said Giliam  
  
Everyone nodded and said Thank you to Gilliam except Jim and Gene  
who appered to be in shock.   
  
"Hey, what's wrong guys" said Ashia  
  
"Gilliam, how far to Titan II?!" said a excited Jim  
  
"Well......it would be a short Detour maybe an extra 20 minutes on   
our trip. " said Gilliam "But why Jim?"  
  
"Please, Gene its been so long!" said Jim  
  
"Jim, I don't know. We really don't have the cash." said Gene  
  
"Please, Gene, I'll get some money somehow." said Jim  
  
The three girls looked on in amazment. Ussally the roles of this   
disscussion would be reversed. It was rare for Gene to even worry about anything.  
esspially money problems and Jim hated going into things with out a plan.   
  
"What is on Titan II Jim?" asked Melfina  
  
"My, Mom. I'll get to visit my Mom." said Jim  
  
"What!?" said Aisha  
  
Jim's past was unknown to the girls and they never asked figuring it  
was his own bussniess. But as far as they knew both of his parents were dead.  
  
"Well.......in that case I suppose I will pay for our detour."   
said Sasuka.  
  
"You mean, it!" said Jim  
  
"Sure, why not." said Sasuka  
  
"Your the, best Sasuka!" said Jim as he grabbed her for a hug. "I have  
to get ready." Jim then ran to his room and told Giliam to change course.  
  
Once Jim left for his room Gene turned to Sasuka and said "You, just  
had to do that didn't you!"  
  
"What?" asked a puzzled Saskua  
  
"If he finds out." said Gene to himself  
  
"Finds out what?" asked Mel  
  
"Well.............if I tell you promise me, all of you, that you   
will not repeat this" said Gene  
  
The girls nodded in agreement.  
  
"Jim's mom is dead and...." said Gene  
  
"He doesn't now that!" said Aisha  
  
"Of course he does, he wants to go to the cemetary she is buried in.  
What I was going to say is he doesn't know the.......truth about her when she  
was alive." said Gene  
  
"I don't understand." said Sasuka  
  
"Well, First let me tell you about Jim's Dad. Jim's Dad and my Dad  
were good freinds. Unfortunatly Jim's Dad was killed in prison when he was   
arrested for hacking into a computer mainframe of Space Forces. He almost   
did it too. He was called the Computer Wizard. Well Jim was sent to a orpange  
and my Dad would have adopted him, but then he was killed..................  
When I turned seventeen. I got him out of that hell hole. Its what my Dad would  
have wanted. We have been together ever since." said Gene  
  
"So what does that have to do with his Mother?" asked Mel  
  
"Well, Jim's Dad never got married and so he traveled a lot. He also  
had plenty of lady freinds and.......... Well.............,I guess that does it.   
Remeber you promised. Jim's Mom was a drug dealing prostitude. She abbonded   
him right after he was born. His father took care of him after that. Jim   
never got to meet his mom. She was killed when he was 4 in a drug deal gone   
wrong."  
  
"Wow......so why is he so happy to see her" said a sad looking Ashia  
  
"Well, I knew the truth, but I couldn't tell him that. I made up a   
story of how she was forced to give him up by her parents and she died  
in a shuttle accident when she was coming to rescue him from the orphange.   
He has always thought of her as the perfect mother he never had." said Gene.  
  
"I see,...... but shouldn't you be safe since she is dead." said Mel   
  
"Yeah but I am always afraid he might find some information about   
her. You know how smart he is" said Gene  
  
"Alright we'll just have to get out in a hurry, we'll only stay for  
one day." said Sasuka  
  
"Alright, but rember, you promised" said Gene  
  
Later that day---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The gravestone was simple, it simply told the name Elizebeth Calbert.  
The group stood at the grave and Jim nealed to the grave and place a bouqe   
at its base. Jim was in his best outfit. A dress shirt, tie, and slacks.   
Everyone payed there respects, even Aisha who blessed the ground with a   
Ctarl Ctarl prayer.   
  
After a quick lunch the group retruned to where the ship was docked.  
About 4 hours before takeoff Gene began looking for Jim. After a few minutes  
of looking. Gene asked Giliam where he went to.  
  
"Jim, went out Gene." said the pink cillandar  
  
"Where?" asked Gene  
  
"He said he was going to the city library" said Gilam  
  
"WHAT FOR!" screamed Gene  
  
A very nervous Giliam replied "something to do with family"  
  
"Oh SHIT!, Mel, Sasuka, Aisha. Get down here." yelled Gene  
  
Minutes later all 4 were in a cab headed twoards the library. All 3  
girls swore that they never told Jim. Once they arrived they found Jim's car  
parked in front of the library. Gene and the others ran to the entrance   
but before they could get in Jim walked out. He had tears welling up in his   
eyes and he looked at Gene.  
  
"You asshole, why...........why did you lie to me." said Jim fighting  
back the tears.  
  
"Jim,...........I'm..........its just that" said Gene  
  
"You piece of shit!" Jim said and proceded to punch Gene in the gut  
as hard as he could.   
  
Granted Jim was small, but he still got a good punch in. Gene bent  
over as he had the air knocked out of him. As Melfina attempted to help Gene  
Sasuka and Aisha turned to Jim. Jim proceded to go to his car.   
  
"Jim, hear us out," said Sasuka.  
  
"Not now." said Jim, who was still fighting tears  
  
"Jim, please" said Aisha  
  
"Just leave me alone" said Jim as he pulled away in his car.  
  
"Go......cough........cough.....we'll catch up" said Gene  
  
Saskua and Ahsia agreed and grabbed a cab, while Melfina waited for  
Gene to catch his breath.   
  
Later---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jim went right back to the Outlaw Star. Aisha and Sasuka were right  
behind him. When the girls got inside they heard Jim in his room.   
  
Aisha then turned and said "Let me talk to him first." Sasuka nodded  
in agreement.  
  
Aisha entered his room queitly, her cat skills helping her stay  
silent. She reached his bed and saw that he was cring into the pillow.  
  
"You alright, kid" said Aisha  
  
Jim quickly wiped away the tears and said "Leave me alone"  
  
"Jim, I'm sorry. I know this has to be tough for you." said Aisha  
  
"Well, how would you feel if the only true family you had turned  
out to be a lie" said Jim  
  
"Think Jim, If you were Gene would you have told yourself the truth."  
said Aisha  
  
"I don't know" said Jim  
  
"He, couldn't" said Aisha  
  
"But, now..............I'm the only one left. I have no family at all  
my mom had no family when she died. I'm it there is nothing more." said Jim  
  
"Then we have something in common Jim." said Sasuka who appered from  
no where.   
  
"What do you mean?" asked Jim  
  
"Well, my family is gone to. But I have found that family is a general  
term. You have a family right here and you never knew it." said Sasuka  
  
"She's right," Ashia as she squezzed Jim as she sat next to him on his  
bead.  
  
"Does the hurt ever go away" asked Jim  
  
"I wish I could say yes, but it does get better, but only if you stay  
close to those who care about you." said Sasuka  
  
"Like me" said Melfina who walked in the room.   
  
"Oh, Great........now.....sniff.....everyone gets to see me crying like  
a baby" said Jim  
  
"Its alright Jim, cry all you want" said Mel as she took Jim onto  
her sholder as he began to cry again. Sasuka and Aisha left the room and decided  
that Melfina could handle it.  
  
Later an hour before liftoff. Jim finnaly met up with Gene.  
  
"I'm sorry, Jim...........I" said Gene as he finnaly saw Jim face  
to face.   
  
"Gene, I'm sorry for hitting you. If I were in your shoes I would   
have done the same thing." said Jim  
  
Gene got a relived look on his face and said "Forget it,"  
  
Jim then made a strage disgusted look.   
  
"What is it?" said Gene  
  
"I just thought of me in your shoes, man those things have to stink."  
said Jim  
  
"WHAT!, MY FEET DON'T STINK." said Gene as he grabbed Jim in a headlock  
for a serious noogie. However, Jim slipped out and gave Gene a nasty wedge.  
  
As the two horsed around Melfina watched from a safe distance and  
said, "Sasuka was right, just like family."   
  
The End  
  
Well, What do you think. Good, Bad, or Ugly. I am open to all coments. Thanks  
for reading and be sure to review. Thanks again and keep an eye out for my  
work.  
  
JAB MAN :-) 


End file.
